


Heeding The Call

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Hansencest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Post-Movie, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonora asked for post-war make-up sex with Herc and Scott... so sorry about the sex part, honey. I tried!<br/>Couldn't think of a title, so it's crap. >.></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heeding The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



"Thank you," Herc says quietly, not quite meeting the nurse's eyes. He shoulders his bag, still not even sure who'd packed it for him, and heads for the door. Raleigh's out there waiting for him, but he's not alone. Scott straightens up, starts to take a step forward then doesn't, and Herc looks at Raleigh instead.

"I told you I'd get a cab."

"I'm sorry, Marshall." Raleigh opens the car door and Herc tries to think of something - anything - to say to Scott. His brother speaks first.

"The hospital called me, okay? So don't blame Becket for this. I just wanted to see you were okay."

"I'm fine." Herc swallows too hard, and climbs into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him. He watches Raleigh come around the front while Scott gets in the back.

"You're still the worst liar, Herc."

"Shut up, Scott." Herc turns to stare out of the window, and if either of them say another word to him, he doesn't hear it. 

+

"You still here?"

Scott looks up, mouth straining its way into a smile, and nods. "Can we talk?"

Herc glances down the corridor, and his shoulders sink a fraction. "You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Maybe. When you can tell me you're okay and make me believe you. Until then, no. I'm all the family you've got left now, Herc, so let's-"

"Just get inside," Herc snarls, opening the door and standing aside to let Scott go ahead of him.

Max lifts his head from his paws to watch them come in, grunts softly and lays his head down again. Still pining for Chuck, Herc knows, and wonders how long it'll go on for. "Beer?"

"I don't... Herc, will you just sit down and let me say I'm sorry?"

"Depends. What are you sorry for?"

Scott sighs, and Herc relents, sitting on the edge of his desk. His mouth's dry and if he's honest, _he's_ the one who could use a beer more. But he's starting to feel like an ass, and he'll be damned if he'll let Scott do that to him. Not again.

"I'm sorry that I let you down. Sorry I wasn't here, that it was Chuck who had to go down there when it could've been me. Or both of us. I'm sorry he's gone."

"So am I," Herc says, trying like hell to keep his voice steady. "Why didn't you come before? Six weeks ago?"

"I didn't know if you'd want me."

"That's crap, Scott. I love you, always have, of course I wanted you. I needed you."

Scott nods agreement, looking up to meet his brother's gaze. Herc says nothing for a while, just waiting or searching for something, he isn't sure of anything yet. He looks down at Scott's left hand, and chews at his bottom lip when he sees the tattoo. Small enough not to be painfully obvious to everyone, and his own is hidden under the ring he always wears, but he knows it's there.

"Stop waiting for permission," he says, and has a second to brace himself before Scott's on him, tongue in his mouth and a hand in his hair, the other tight in his shirt. His eyes water, and he curls one hand around the edge of the desk, pulls at Scott's shirt with the other. He's getting hard already, and it's just a damn kiss, but he's _missed_ it. Missed Scott fiercely, ever since the whole stupid war began. They'd agreed at the start; no distractions. The drift would be enough, it'd have to be enough if they were going to be in the spotlight. Every detail of their lives scrutinized, put out there for the Jaeger junkies to devour. Herc had kept up his end of the deal, but Scott... He'd asked Herc so many times, needed him, needed things the way they were before. Maybe he should have given in. Saved Scott from himself.

He starts to say something when Scott's mouth leaves his, trails kisses down his jaw, spots of warmth and pressure through his shirt, finds he can't speak when he hears Scott's knees hit the floor and the sound of his fly being pulled open. He holds onto the desk with both hands, forcing his eyes open to watch Scott, watch his tongue and his lips and his fingers, his gorgeous hands and that _ink_ they'd both gotten on Scott's eighteenth. Their secret, hidden in a simple code. 

Scott holds on to Herc's hip, his thigh, and takes him in again, deep, cheeks hollowing as he sucks because he knows the pressure gets Herc going. Moves one hand to stroke his sac between thumb and forefinger, because he knows that's what gets Herc _off._

Works like a damn charm, too. Herc's glad for the desk, though he's pretty sure that Scott's helping to hold him up as well, rising to his feet and forcing Herc to open his eyes, to put every last shred of himself on display. It's always been the same. 

"I've got-"

"Sorry I-"

Herc shakes his head, _it doesn't matter,_ and glances across the room at the bed. It's not as big as the one they used to share way back when, but they can make it work.

"What were you...?" Scott asks, gentle.

Herc keeps looking at the bed, and shrugs. "I've got slick. Couple of condoms somewhere. Don't know why I... I wanted you here. Six weeks ago would've been better." _It might not have, either._ Herc was a mess right afterwards. A mess that led him to the hospital Scott and Raleigh picked him up from, so maybe now is the right time after all.

"I'm here. For as long as you want me. However long."

_Forever_ , Herc wants to say. Instead, he nudges Scott to move across the room to the bed. He makes a detour for the bathroom, puts the slick and a condom on the table by the bed before Scott pulls him down, kisses him again. He groans at the hands on his ass, the fingers digging into his skin, gets his own into Scott's skin. Between his ribs, in the angles of his hips, and he flattens his hand to get it inside Scott's jeans. 

Last time they did this-  
Shit, when was it? Years ago. _Years_. Angie had been there, wanted to watch. Turned her on, she said, and she was the only other person in the world who knew. Wasn't long after that the whole world went to hell, and when their chance came up at being Jaeger pilots they'd made that deal and-  
Yeah, that'd been the last time they'd had sex.

"Don't cry," Scott says, and Herc looks up from his hand around Scott's cock, realizes that his eyes are wet and his vision blurred.

"Why not?"

In the end he doesn't try to stop, and Scott doesn't say anything else about it. Lets him get it out, lets him turn and sob into the pillow when Scott presses into him, slick finger first, then two and he takes his time. Kisses Herc's shoulders, the scruff of his neck, his wet cheek.

"It's gonna be okay," Scott tells him, and Herc nods, squeezing his eyes closed in an effort to stop. "I'm here."

" _Scott._ "

Maybe it's something in his tone, but Scott stops being gentle, stops taking time and reaches for the condom, fingers still buried in Herc's arse. Litters kisses across his back, hot little stabs of teeth and lips, and when he works his fingers free, Herc shudders. Aches, _needs_ him back. Scott doesn't leave him waiting for long. 

It's been too long already; it feels like too much, far too much to take. He lets Scott pull him up, back, straightens his arms and sets his jaw tight, feeling the wet of the pillow under his palm. The heat's almost too much. The long-forgotten sensation of being filled, _there_ , Scott's hands dug into his hips, the feel of Scott's, sweaty and clammy against him, all of it makes Herc shiver.

Takes him back, to fooling around on camping trips, mum and dad in the next tent, the two of them in theirs. Scott curled in behind him, fondling his dick and both of them trying to hold their breath and be quiet.   
To his first weekend home after enlisting, the two of them sharing some shitty vodka, messy kisses and messier blow jobs.   
To Scott's eighteenth, when they'd-

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Herc makes a strangled sound when Scott pulls back, goes deep again with a quick snap. 

"Sure?"

Herc nods, lets his head fall forward and it's all Scott needs to know. It's a relentless fuck, and somewhere in there Scott takes hold of Herc's cock again, finding a jarring rhythm that sets Herc's nerves alight, makes him lift his hands one at a time from the sheets, the pillow, and lay them flat against the wall behind the bed instead. Something solid.

He comes again, only a few moments before Scott, feels his brother drop against him, exhausted. Wrung out.

They don't move for a long time. Herc listens to Scott panting, turns to watch when Scott finally _does_ get up, to get rid of the condom and turn the shower on. Naked when he comes back, Scott sits on the edge of the bed, leans to kiss Herc and it's sweet and reassuring and apologetic all at once. Things they've never really been before - things they haven't had to be before.

"I miss them," Herc says, simply. 

"I know. Me too."

"Thanks for coming." 

"You called."

It isn't perfect and it never really can be, but an imperfect life is better than none.


End file.
